As an example of an impact tool which is capable of cushioning an impact applied by an impact bolt in a so-called idling state, Japanese non-examined laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-219668 discloses a technique for providing a first cushioning member and a second cushioning member formed by a rubber sleeve and a rubber ring, respectively, in the impact tool.
In this known impact tool, in a state in which the impact tool is lifted up by a user and a tool accessory is separated from the workpiece, the impact bolt may be driven by driving of a striker. In this case, when the impact bolt collides with a tool holder, the impact bolt may be bounced off toward the striker by the first and second cushioning members formed of rubber. In such a condition, the striker is driven again by a piston and thus the impact bolt is continuously driven even though the tool accessory is separated from the workpiece. Therefore, further improvement is required in this point.